Bleach Divine Intervention
by Kamigawa Nagamaki
Summary: The will of god, 4 word that cause many suffering , unable to react, constantly stagnant, god can no longer change the world on his own, he needs allies but who? shinigami, Human? Hollow, Vizard? Arrancar? who can god save and who can he damned.


Disclaimers: if you think I own bleach then you might as well get on your knees and beg to Mayuri Kurotsuchi for him to experiment with you.

Chapter 1: Divine Intervention.

People bustling in the streets of Rukongai children running cheerfully playing games, women getting groceries, life is free in the Junrinan District. However today's peace will be shattered within Seireitei.

A lone figure walked through the streets of Junrinan as the crowd moved away from the individual. The lone figure stands out quiet well not because everybody moved away from him, No it was how he looked . the lithe person was covered in a very ragged clock, something that seemingly belongs to the lower area districts, however the figure ignored the people and turned to the direction of Seireitei . just before he step into Seireitei large wall pillars soon crashed in front of the figure barring his way in.

Soon a large shadow appeared around the figure as it leaped back to avoid being squashed by Jidanbo Ikkanzaka.

The figure once again dodge to avoid the pummel of an axe aiming towards his head.

"Hehehehehehehe, It's been a while since someone tried to enter through the torureimon without a pass, Come stranger , hit me from any angle you want." Said the giant shinigami.

The figure simply nrasied his head exposed his mouth to the light. "May I ask you are you Shinigami-san?"

Jidanbo simply stared for a moment before giving a chuckle "My name is Jidanbo Ikkanzaka, I guard the Seireimon Gate, and I am also one of the elites of Seireitei.

So what's your name stranger?"

"My name is Inuzuri Shin but please call me Shin." Then the ground split behind him turning it into a madeshift wall.

Shin turned to look behind him before turning back to Jidanbo. "May I ask what is that for?"

Jidanbo raised his fist and listed a few things. "there are rules in this city, first always wash your hands when you arrive home, second you can't eat any food from the ground and thirdly all duels can only be one on one."

Shin just sweatdrop at the first two rules. "Very well I will play by your rules." And drawn out a zanpakuto from underneath his rags.

Jidanbo smirked "You seem like a civilized person even though you don't look like it."

He then raised his axe "it's a shame I have to HURT YOU!!!"

The moment Jidanbo strike landed nothing happened. The giant looked in amazement and Shin block his axes with his zanpakuto. "HAHAhahaha, it's been a while since someone block my first blow, you have been the 3rd but out of those who have blocked my second, THER HAVE BEEN NONE!!"

***BANG*** it was again block by Shin's blade. "Heh you're still standing, That's great but it's not over yet, Now die , **Jutsu Pon Jidan Damatsuri Da!!!**, ichi, ni, san, yon, go ,roku, nana, nana, hachi, … ah… go, roku,"

***BANG**BANG**BANG**BANG**BANG**BANG**BANG**BANG**BANG***BANG*** **BANG***

"AND JYU" but before the final strike landed Shin blocked the final blow with his hand.

Jidanbo eye's widen with surprise "How can you still be standing?"

Shin gave Jidanbo an apologetic look "Gomen Jidanbo-san but your axes will not hurt me.'

"Wait, I'm not done yet." He reach into his cheat to reveal a second axe. "Wait." Jidanbo stopped lifting his axes before smirking "do you give up?"

Shin just shook his head " No, I want to make a deal, I give you time you use your ultimate move. If I survived would you allow me to open the Seireimon by myself?"

Jidanbo moved his eyes up thinking for a moment then said "Okay Shin-san, you have earn my respect, if you die I will remember you as one opf the most civilized people I ever met. UMMMMMMMMM!!! HAR!!! TAKE THIS!!! MY FINAL ATTACK !!! **BANZAI JIDAN DAMATSURI!!!**" ***BOOM*** that shock wave was so strong that Jidanbo fell to his back by the aftershock and demolished the makeshift wall behind Shin.

Shin however was standing tall the rags ripped from the shock wave revealing Hollow skeleton pieces together as a suit of armour and SIX zanpakutos, one on his hand, 2 on his left waist 3 on his right waist.

Jidanbo manage to stood up and said "Man that was dangerous , got distracted for one second and got knock down. Hahahaha." He then looked down to Shin "I lost, as promised I let you try and open the gate. If you can."

Shin simply patted Jidanbo hand "You know you're a pretty good guy."

"Huh?"

"while it's true that you lost but that wasn't the only reason that you admit defeat, isn't it?"

Jidanbo looked very comfused "How did you know?"

Shin pointed to the debris behind him that showed a group of children behind him "You created that wall not only to stop others from interfering with our fight but to also prevent the children to see something bad happen."

Jidanbo simply stared before tears began to swell in his eyes "WUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! You're such a good guy , even to an enemy like me, You have such a kind personality, wait am I doing crying over someone's kindness GUI I completely lost both as a man and as a fighter." He then gave Shin a big hug (which is very big) Shin was slowly turning blue "Ack Jidanbo *cough* chocking *ack * not … breathing"

Jidanbo then let him go "I have guarded this gate for nearly 300 hundred years and you are the first to beat me. Go I let you pass. I may not know why you need to enter but I must warn you there are some guys inside even more powerful than me."

Shinn bowed respectful "thank you for the warning Jidanbo-san if I ever live through this I will visit you every so often an have tea,Okay?"

Jidanbo almost cried again before holding out his hand "Friends?"

Shin shook Jidanbo finger "Friends.'

With that Shin turned the Seireimon and placed his hand underneath the gate and begun lifting it up. Jidanbo, the crowd outside Seireitei and the shinigami near the gate stood in awe as Shin slowly lifted up the gate over his head. And dashed through before the gate close again.

!#$

Shin then dust off himself before saying "This will be…" "WARNING! WARNING! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" "Much harder than I thought." Said Shin as he drew out another zanpakuto as the shnigami converge on him en masse.

"Shingi, Hisana let's do this." And with that he charge straight at the enemy grinning Kenpachi style.

#$%^%^%^%^%%$&%!!  
a/n: a bit of info on shin

Surname/ First Name:Inuzuri Shin  
Gender: Male  
Race: plus then shinigami  
Age(in appearance): 19) from what we know  
Height: 5'7" and a half!  
Weight: 126 lbs (slim/lithe build)  
Hair color/style: black, long, the back is in a pony tail and the front has several bangs covered the forehead. Eye color: Blue(Right)/Sliver(left)  
Skin color/Ethnicity: light tan  
Rank: 5th Division Captain.  
Specialties/Skills: Master Swordsmanship, Flash Step Master, Kido Master, Immense Spiritual Pressure, Mastery in Reiatsu Control, Hakudo Master, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Highly Perceptive Combatant, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Durability, Keen Intellect, Master Manipulator and strategist,  
Limitations/Weaknesses: can't read or write even to save his life but currently learning, often lazy, impulsive at times, can't resist to do pranks that always get him caught  
Quote: "When someone names something a god they might as well name it a monster,both titles given out of fear or respect.."  
"i do not hate you because of what you need. but i do hate you for what you want"

Personality/Appearance: Shin is a very eccentric. his personality always shifts with the situations like in battle he is as blood thirsty as zaraki, and when nothing to do he is as as Stark. he cares very much about his comrades and has good connections whether it's in the living world, Hueco Mundo or Seireitei, another noticable feature is that he has 6 zanpakutos, 3 in each side of his waist. All very eccentric as the user. like Aizen he use others like pieces of a game but more like shogi rather than Aizen chess style, however unlike Aizen he doesn't throw his pawns away rather pushing them to their limits by making them stronger, like training Hanataro till he cut Shin's left arm clean off. He also doesn't like to follow the rules as shown when he let ichigo pass without even crossing blades as well as telling him where to go., never use shikai during sparing with zaraki or training others


End file.
